1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device control method and system thereof More particularly, the present invention relates to a device control method and system in which settings for operation control of a device through a user interface are generated using an XML (eXtensible Markup Language) document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers, copiers, or multifunctional devices generally provide a user interface for settings for operation control. A user interface which is provided by a device is in a text based menu type in which text based selection items displayed in a display window of a device are selected using an operation key. However, when the display window of the device is small or when multiple items must be set, the text based menu type user interface is inconvenient. Therefore, a method of connecting a host such as a computer to a device and for providing a user interface through a display window of the connected host has recently been used.
Setting items and possible setting states of a device, which will be set for operation control, are first ascertained to provide a user interface through a host. A program for generating the user interface then must be created to reflect these setting items and possible setting states. Control code values for device operation control are previously specified and must then be shared with a device development manager.
Each time a new device model is developed, changed setting items must be ascertained, and a previously created program must be modified or re-created to reflect these new or changed items. Also, programs related to a user interface have to be re-created for each platform according to the type of host. Thus, since different programs have to be created according to the combination of a device model and a platform, a lot of development time is required.
Since it is difficult to interpret data transmitted and received between a host and a device using a user interface, debugging is not easy. Also, since a standardized control type is not used in the user interface, a configuration of the user interface has many limitations, and is less extensible.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for controlling a device through a user interface generated by using a single standardized control type.